Master of Sealing
by WezzaHD
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll left to him by the sage of six paths which tells him about his clan and his legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through the village grumbling to himself. The chunin exams were in a month and his sensei was playing favourites with Sasuke.

"Stupid Kakashi sensei, why does he always play favourites with Sasuke, it's like he thinks the rest of us don't even exist" he grumbled.

Naruto kept walking along until he found himself in a forest, but he didn't care, he just kept on walking, his mask of joy and happiness was slipping. He walked until he found himself in front of a dead tree with a hole inside it. With nothing better to do he reached his hand inside it and found a small chest that said "Place your blood in the keyhole to see if you are worthy". He did as the writing instructed and bit his thumb and placed it in the keyhole. It opened and Naruto saw three scrolls. One said sealing jutsu and the other said yin yang release. The third one was a message, which Naruto opened and read it.

To Naruto, my one true heir and successor

You are probably wondering who I am and how I know you; well allow me to introduce myself. Though I gave my birth name up years ago, I am known as the Sage of the Six Paths, the founder of the ninja world and as to how I know you; well that is a bit more complicated. You see Naruto, during my time on this Earth I fought against and defeated what is known as the Juubi, the Ten-tailed beast. I could not however, slay the demon so I did the next best thing, I sealed the beast's power and soul within me, making me the first, of what would later become known as, jinchuuriki.

As the jinchuuriki of the Juubi, I received a small amount of its abilities, one of which allowed me to see brief glimpses of the future. Because of this ability I learned a horrible truth, that darkness would once again spread over this world and destroy it. But as I learned long ago, there is a balance to everything, and so I began trying to find that balance, the light that could destroy the darkness of the world. I searched for years trying to find any hint or trace of what could balance the darkness to come, searching both in the past and the future. My answer came, when I found you Naruto, you are the light that balances the darkness. However, I could not see any farther into the future once you were revealed to be my one true heir. It is because of this that I have left these scrolls for you, to help you grow and to hopefully return peace to this world.

The first scroll is on the art of sealing jutsu, which I think will be easy for you as it is part of your heritage. You see, you are part of a clan

Naruto paused for a second. "I'm from a clan?" and then continued reading.

Now I know you're probably pausing and thinking "I'm from a clan?" (Naruto sweat- dropped at this). You see, you are from the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan is a near extinct clan reigning from Uzushiogakure in the land of whirlpools. The Uzumaki clan was an intelligent clan who specialised in kenjutsu, which is the use of sword techniques, and fūinjutsu, which is the art of sealing. Fūinjutsu is a complicated art and is very difficult to master. However since you are an Uzumaki I feel that it will be easy for you because of your heritage, maybe you will even go on to make your own seals. Whatever the case I'm sure you'll be able to do it.

The second scroll is for yin yang release. It uses techniques make simultaneous use of Yin Release and Yang Release. Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilise both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. These techniques have to ability to create anything. From ninja tools to living humans, limited only to your imagination. You use yin to create form from nothing, and yang to breathe life into these creations.

With these scrolls, you will save the world from its darkness and bring peace to the world.

Signed,

The sage of the six paths.

P.S there are also twin katana sealed in the scroll and kenjutsu techniques if you look further down.

Naruto grinned and closed the scroll.

"Alright, time to get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(One month later)

Team 7 met up in in the training field. Sasuke arrived first, then Sakura, and finally, Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke were both surprised to see Naruto, he looked different. He wore a plain white shirt with an orange swirl on it under a sleeveless indigo hoodie and black shorts with pockets on them for ninja tools. There were also bandages on his arms and legs as well as twin katana and scrolls on his waist, as well as a necklace with five opening points which did not go unnoticed by his teammates.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the new look?" Sakura asked

"No reason" was Naruto's reply as they walked along.

"And why do you have the swords, you don't know kenjutsu" she continued

"I do now"

"I'll catch up with you guys, there's something I need to do first" Sasuke said as he went off. Naruto and Sakura walked off until they saw Konohamaru being held by the collar by some kid with a black suit with cat ears. He also wore face paint and had what looked like a mummy on his back.

`The ninja from Suna?´ Naruto thought as he saw their headbands.

"That hurts you little piece of shit" The clown guy said.

"Can you please let go of him?" Naruto ask politely

"Why should I?" The make up one asked

"Because if not... I will hurt you" Naruto said on his ear behind him with one of his swords drawn.

"Wha...? " the two Suna genin were surprised at how fast he was

"Naruto?" A very surprised Sakura thought.

"Cool!" the Konohamaru group said, but suddenly a stone was thrown at the clown guy's hand, and he let go of Konohamaru, as they look up there was Sasuke sitting on the tree

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled with heart in her eyes

"Hmpf and I wondered when you were going to show off" Naruto said.

Ah... Another Guy... who pisses me off" The make-up guy said

"Get lost" Sasuke said

" Soo Cool! Get him Sasuke "Sakura yell with hearts in her eyes for the millionth time.

Naruto shook his head

"You, get down here! I hate show-offs like you the most" The clown guy said

"I like you already, clown man" Naruto said. The clown guy gained a tick on his forehead.

"IT'S WAR PAINT" He shouted.

"Sorry, my bad" Naruto apologised. "Didn't know clowns went to war" even the clown's teammate snickered at this.

"Well I think we should finish talking, or should I ask why that guy above Sasuke is angry..." Naruto said suddenly.

"What...?" They asked Naruto who pointed above Sasuke, as they looking, are guy with red hair standing there

"Kankuro...you´re an embarrassment to our village" the guy said a little surprised that Naruto could sense him, but wouldn't show it.

"Ga- Gaara" Kankuro stuttered, trying to say his allies name

"When did he? And how did Naruto? I didn´t feel anything" Sasuke thought

"Losing in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to leaf village in the first place?" Gaara asked calmly

"Listen Gaara, they started it and-" Kankuro want to explain

"Shut up, or I´ll kill you," Gaara said dangerously, and Kankuro stopped immediately

"`So this one´s the leader. He has strange eyes" Sasuke thought, referring to the rings around his eyes.

"Sorry to you guys" Gaara said to Sasuke

"To be able to hit that Kankuro with a stone. He´s good... But the blond guy seems to be even better. His blood will taste delicious" Gaara thought as he appeared besides Kankuro and the girl

"Let´s go" Gaara said to his teammates

"Wait!" Sakura shouted

"What?" Gaara asked

"Judging from your head protectors, you guys are Ninjas from hidden sand village right?" Sakura said

"You may be allies with Leaf village but it is forbidden for Shinobi to enter each other´s village's permission... State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..." Sakura said, attempting to show some authority

"Hah, Talk about clueless, don´t you know anything, do you? We have come to your village to take the Chunin selection exam" The girl of the group said

"I see" Naruto said

"Chunin exam? " Konohamaru asked

"Well Konohamaru, the Chunin exam outstanding Genin from Leaf, Sand and other neighbouring villages assemble to take an exam to become a Chunin" Naruto explain

"And why did they take it together?" Konohamaru ask

" Well, the main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the Shinobi Level but also each country like to maintain a Power Balance" the girl said

"Hey what´s your name" Sasuke asked

"Gaara of the desert...I´m also interested in you, what's your name?" Gaara replied

"It´s Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said

"I see" Gaara said

"Hey you" Naruto said pointing to the girl

"You are the only one who I didn´t catch the name, can you please tell us?" Naruto said with a smile

"My name is Temari and you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Temari! We are going" Gaara said as they disappeared.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke headed for the entrance for the chunin exam hall where they saw a weird looking green guy with huge eyebrows being bullied by two guys in front

"You´re just a little kid" One of the guy said who beating him

"Please let us through" A girl besides the beaten boy said

"What did you say? Listen, this is our kindness... The Chunin exam ain't easy... look at us, we have failed it 3 straight times. Those that take this exam end up quitting as shinobi, those that die during the exam; we´ve seen it all and chunin often become captains of military teams... The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade that is all the captain´s responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What´s wrong with that?" The boy said

"I agree but you will let me pass though and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu, I´m going to the 3rd floor" Sasuke cut in

"ah So you noticed" One of the boys said

"Sakura... you must have noticed first... right? Your analytical ability and genjutsu knowledge is the most improved on our team" Sasuke said to Sakura as she seems surprised.

`Nice one, Sasuke´ Naruto smiled

`Sasuke, Thank you...´ Sakura thought with a smile

"Of course I noticed a while ago, because this is the second floor" Sakura said with confident

"Hmpf... not bad, but all you did was SEE THROUGH IT!" boy one said and attacking Sasuke with his leg, Sasuke react fast and attack with his on leg, but only to stop from the early beaten guy with weird green clothes and hair

"He hid his power" Naruto thought

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You´re the one who said we shouldn´t draw attention" A guy with white eyes said

"That guy, he has the same eyes as Hinata, are they related?" Naruto thought

"Well..." The guys said while looking Sakura and walking to her

"My name is Rock lee, so yours is Sakura, let´s go out together! I´ll protect you until I die!" Lee said with a nice guy pose

"No way" Sakura answer an instant

"Hey you, what´s your name?" The white eyes guy ask Sasuke

"When you want to learn someone´s name, you should give yours first" Sasuke said with attitude

"He didn´t say that to the sand ninjas" Naruto thought while rolling his eyes

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" He asked again

"I don´t have to answer you" Sasuke reply as he turn around

"Man... There´s a bunch of strong genin here" Sasuke thought while smirking.

"Lee, Come on What are you doing?" The girl from earlier asked

"You guys go ahead. There´s is something I´d like to test" Lee replied

Naruto and his team walk to the register room, before to the meeting room, to give their application until someone held them off

"Hey, you, in the blue shirt" Lee said

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Fight me" Lee said

"right here?" Sasuke asked

Naruto roll his eyes "You heard him... you don´t need him to repeat himself"

"Yes" Lee replied and appeared in front of team 7

"My name is Rock lee"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"I want to fight you; I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius Ninja clan"

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name. You´re a fool... You´re about to learn what this name means "

Lee took his position

`This will be interesting, but´ Naruto thought

"I'm going to the register room; you guys can meet me there after you're done fighting" Naruto said and walked into the register room.

After waiting for his team to show up they registered and went to room 301 where the exam was taking place. On the way they saw their sensei, Kakashi.

"Oh, so Sakura came too, now we can properly take the Exam" Kakashi said

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Sakura ask

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three" Kakashi replied

"You lied to us, you said that the test was an individual choice?" Naruto ask

"Well, if I told the truth, either Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you, Sakura, to take the Exam. Even if you didn´t want to, if Sasuke asked you, you would, even though it wasn´t in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke and, well Naruto too" Kakashi said

"So if only Sasuke and Naruto had shown up, what would happen?" Sakura asked

"Well, the Exam would have ended here, and they would not get to go any further, but you came of your own will, you guys are my proud team, now go!" Kakashi smiled at his pupils

"Yeah, let´s go!" Naruto smile as he opened the door, as they going in, their eyes widened how many people were taking the exam

"Wow, they're all taking the exam?" Naruto thought as he looking to the right than to the left

"SASUKE!" Suddenly a girl with blond hair screamed, and hugged Sasuke from behind

"Get away from Sasuke! Ino-pig" Sakura yelled angrily

"Oh look, a big ugly forehead" Ino said boringly

"What did you say?" Sakura yelled angrily

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Then don´t die" Said suddenly a pineapple guy with "big- boned" guy besides him

"Oh, Shikamaru and Choji, nice to see you here" Naruto said with a grin

"YAHOO! I found you" Another boy come with a dog on his head with a shy blue hair girl and a mystery guy

"Well, looks like Everyone is here" The Dog-boy said

"Oh, Hello Kiba, Shino and Hinata" Naruto said

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru said in a boring tone

"I see... All of this year´s rookie genin are taking the exam; I wonder how far we get. eh Sasuke?" Kiba said

"Pft. You seem confident, Kiba" Sasuke smirked

"We did a lot of training, we won´t lose to you" Kiba replied

"Well, then I am anxious how far you get" Naruto said with a smirk

"Ha, further than you idiot" Kiba smirked

"Sorry, Naruto, Kiba didn´t mean it in that way..." Hinata said nervously

"Hey you guys should be quieter" Suddenly a guy with glasses walked to them

"You guys are Rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls, geez, this isn´t a picnic" The boy said

"Who do you think you are?" Ino ask

"I´m Kabuto. Look behind you" Kabuto said as he pointed the glares at their direction

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers...Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene. Well, I can´t blame you, you´re clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be" Kabuto chuckled

"So, is this your second time?" Sakura ask

"Nope, this is my seventh time, this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year" Kabuto replied

"Loser" Sasuke thought

"hmpf, well I like you guys, so I´ll share some info with you cute rookies, with these Nin-info" Kabuto said as he took his info cards out

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with Chakra...I have four years' worth of info here, over 200 cards, they look blank but to open the info on these cards. I just use my Chakra for example..." Kabuto said as he used his Chakra and the blank card show a map

"Wow, a really easy to read graph, what kind of info is this?" Sakura ask again

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto reply

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke suddenly ask

"Here, there are some guys you´re worried about? Well, Of course, the info on all of this exams participants isn´t perfect but I do have it even all of you guys, say something about these guys and I´ll take a look" Kabuto smirked

"Gaara of the Hidden sand and Rock Lee from leaf" Sasuke said

"Aww... you already know their names, that's boring" Kabuto said as he took 2 cards from his deck

"Show me" Sasuke demanded

"He´s a Year older than you guys also 12, Mission history: D-rank 40, C-rank 20 completed. His sensei is Gai, his Taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, but the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the Exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his Team are Neji Hyuga and Tenten"

"Next is Gaara of the desert same old as you also 11. Mission History: C-rank mission 8, B-rank-1, Wow, a B-rank mission as a Genin. Since he´s a new comer from a foreign country I don´t have much info but. It seems he returned from all missions without even a scratch. His Teammates are Temari and Kankuro. His sensei is a man named baki"

"..."

Just then Neji's team came over to Kabuto.

"Give me information on Sasuke Uchiha and, Naruto Uzumaki" Neji said

"Alright" Kabuto replied as he got out two Ninja info cards.

"I'll start with Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki is a leaf genin like you. He's 11 years old. He's done 11 D- ranks and one A- rank, wow, that's amazing. He was dead last at the academy but has had a major improvement. He knows 20 fūinjutsu, some of which he created himself, but I don't know what kenjutsu techniques he knows" they all stared at Naruto

Naruto suddenly laughed and had everybody in the room staring at him "Do you think this losers are stronger than me?" Naruto pointing at them as he sent a little Killer intent, as his Ocean-blue eyes change cold like ice

As they looking at his eyes, they all step a few step back

`Naruto...´ The rookie nine thought with fear

`hey, It´s that guy from before´ Kankuro thought

"Quiet down! You worthless bastards!" Suddenly someone yell as a smoke appear and the examiner appears

"Thank you for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam´s first test..." Ibiki said

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exam... Instead of your current seating arrangments; you will pick one of these taps and sit in the seat assigned to you... We will then had out the exams" Ibiki said

"A paper test" Naruto said calmly, after the assignment they all seat of their assigned seat, Naruto was sitting beside Hinata. Things were starting to get interesting.


End file.
